


Imágenes mentales

by Tarlatana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlatana/pseuds/Tarlatana
Summary: Con los brazos extendidos se dirigió corriendo hacia la persona que más amaba, respetaba, admiraba y otro montón de “-abas”.





	Imágenes mentales

**01-Abrásame.** (La palabra no es sexo)

Especialmente Allen, que ese día entró en el comedor con la cara de mayor felicidad del mundo mundial. El sol no llegaba a resplandecer tanto como su sonrisa. Con los brazos extendidos se dirigió corriendo hacia la persona que más amaba, respetaba, admiraba y otro montón de “-abas”.

―¡Abrásame, Kanda! ―gritó Allen.

Y Kanda le prendió fuego con el lanzallamas.

―¿Así o hasta que quedes bien tostado? ―preguntó después de medio minuto a toda potencia, sin demasiada emoción en la cara.

 

**01.5-Spin off**

Lavi y Lenalee que se hallaban en la misma mesa miraron la escena con los ojos abiertos, completamente incrédulos ante lo que veían sus ojos.

―¿De dónde has sacado eso, Kanda? ―preguntó Lenalee señalando el aparato que acaba de herir a su amigo albino.

―No lo sé. ―Lo dejó a su lado.― Cuando miré estaba ahí y pensé no tenía sentido que estuviera ahí, hasta que vino el _moyashi_ ―respondió.

―Ah... ―fue todo lo que pudo decir Lenalee ante ello, pero después de unos momentos en silencio, tuvo que volver a abrir la boca―: Kanda, eso no ha estado bien ―le reprendió.

―Fuiste tú la que _me ordenó_ que fuera amable con él y que la próxima vez que me pidiera algo, le hiciera caso. No es culpa mía que sea tan suicida ―se excusó él y ante la lógica retorcida nadie pudo decir nada más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que me vengo a dar cuenta de que me gustan estos juegos de palabras estúpidos pero es que algunas veces, de verdad, que mientras leo me vienen estas cosas a la cabeza y no puedo evitar escribir cositas así.


End file.
